


关于教会你哭这件事

by surisvenson



Category: Football RPS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surisvenson/pseuds/surisvenson
Summary: 距离那位记者问出'如果马里奥是女人你会娶她吗?'这个问题不久后，马尔科-罗伊斯惊恐地发现自己真的陷入了这种困境中……





	关于教会你哭这件事

等他们赶到酒吧的时候大部分人已经酒过三巡，开始群魔乱舞了。撇开巴斯蒂安等人的打趣和一大串听起来就要断气到魔怔的土拨鼠笑不谈，罗伊斯终于成功的拉着格策占据了一张小桌台，许尔勒倒是想要跟着他们。结果刚一落座，手机就响了起来。

/It's ok to put us in a three-way. It's not gay when it's in a three-way……/

三个人两两相覻，都沉默了。顶着罗伊斯想要杀人的目光，许尔勒尴尬地笑了一下，在空中挥舞了一下手机，溜了。

几秒后，罗伊斯才想起来他想要让许尔勒去吧台点酒，自己陪着格策的计划落空了。凭借他对许尔勒的了解，男人八成八是不会回来了。他环视了酒吧一圈，队友们都在正常音量不可触及的地方，而他并不想让其他人注意到这边。

一个困境。

格策已经准备起身了，这时罗伊斯按住了他的肩，'等我回来，别去其他地方。'他说。

'好。'格策朝着他笑了一下，脸颊被酒吧晦暗的灯光打出几道不甚明显的阴影，在笑容之下凸显出生机勃勃的美感。

罗伊斯的心为此漏了一拍。他依然有些担心，但还是离开了，径直去了吧台点了酒，在准备回去的时候被穆勒一把揽住了肩膀。

'哈喽，你好啊，我们的朋友，亲爱的马尔科。'高个子的卷发男人声情并茂地说着，身上的酒味浓到可以熏死一匹马。

罗伊斯很愿意出钱看这个场景的发生。

'托马斯。'金发男人不动声色地想要挣开不喝酒就够疯，喝了点酒后简直是世界级灾难的男人---并不是说他会撒酒疯或者其他的什么，穆勒只是会逮着任何活着的生物讲到天荒地老。

如果有一天外星人或者机器人什么的想要占领地球，穆勒说不定可以真的靠嘴炮活下来。罗伊斯是真心实意的这么想着的。

'马尔科，你要去哪儿?'穆勒紧紧地扣着罗伊斯，然后像是突然想到了什么，眼睛亮了，四下晃了晃脑袋，'马里奥呢？马里奥是不是来了?哦，我可怜的马里奥，我真想把他抱在怀里，亲亲他可爱的小脸……'

罗伊斯马上揽住了卷发男人的肩膀，止住了他四下查看的动作，'唔，托马斯，你知道曼努在哪里吗？'他问。

'曼努!!!'穆勒咯咯笑着，脸上的褶子都皱起了欢乐的弧度，放开了抓着罗伊斯的手，摇摇晃晃地做了一个五指合拢指背尖摸丁的动作---罗伊斯只能猜测是空气吉他，'也许我唱的根本不是一首情歌，而是曼诺埃尔-诺伊尔～～～也许我手里的根本不是酒杯，而是曼诺埃尔-诺伊尔～～～哦哦～～～'

罗伊斯一把捂住了穆勒的嘴。'Ok, ok, 只是，别唱了，托马斯，好吗？'

穆勒用不聚焦的眼睛定定地看了他两秒，神情严肃地点点头，然后站直了身体，'马尔科!'他突然大笑起来，叫喊着，伸着双手去扒罗伊斯的金发。

罗伊斯的心很累。他要一边保护自己的头发，一边还要注意不要让穆勒摔到地上去。这时，他瞅见了一个熟悉的背影。

'马茨!'罗伊斯喊着，一把将胡梅尔斯拖了过来，一气呵成地将穆勒塞到了他怀里，'托马斯就交给你了!'他说着，没有再看向好友的脸，以一种介于疾走和跑之间的速度离开了。

'喂，马尔科!'一脸懵逼还有些心塞的胡梅尔斯在他身后尔康手，'我们只是官营CP，不是私营啊!'

……

直到罗伊斯走近了一些，他才发现属于自己的地方已经被人占了---他根本不认识的一个男人。

而在那个男人的对面，格策正十分开心地笑着，罗伊斯不记得他有多久没见过格策这样大笑了，也许只从他变成一个女人后……他怀念这个笑容，也无法自抑的对那个陌生的男人心存嫉妒。

接着很快的，不知道两人又说了一些什么，罗伊斯能看见格策垂着眼，抿紧了唇。足够长时间的了解告诉他格策此时很不高兴。而他依然不知道为什么。罗伊斯讨厌这种一无所知的感觉。

那位陌生的男人起身跟他插肩而过，罗伊斯边落座边边回头瞅着那个背影。

'Sunny，那是谁?'罗伊斯问。

'我也不知道。'格策回答，耸耸肩，像是要冲下某种恶心的感觉，呷了一口罗伊斯带回来的啤酒。

'他为什么要跟你说话?'罗伊斯皱着眉头。

而格策不喜欢他这种拷问一般的语气，一点都不，'你应该问他这个问题。'

罗伊斯伸手轻轻拍了拍格策的手背，'Sunny，我只是担心。你知道男人都是什么样子的……'

格策只是用一种说不清道不明的眼神瞅了他一眼，缩回了手，叹了口气，'马尔科，我也是男人，我当然知道男人是什么样子。别表现的像个过度紧张的老爸或者嫉妒的前男友了。'

'我没有表现得像个嫉妒的……'罗伊斯开口，然后顿住了，他也不知道自己表现的像个什么。他只是不想让任何不幸的事发生在格策身上。而在他心里这并没有错。  
看着格策不是很高兴的样子，罗伊斯换了个温和的多的口吻，'你们都在谈些什么?'

格策叹了口气，'你就是没法让这个事情过去是吧?其实并没有什么，他称赞了一下我的眼睛，我恭维了一下他的肌肉……商业互吹罢了。'

罗伊斯一点都没有被说服，他清楚地知道这种所谓的商业互吹经常会延伸到床上，伴随着某种活塞运动和一打安全套什么的。他为突然出现在脑海里的画面有些恐慌起来，'Sunny，答应我，别跟其他人上床好吗?'

格策翻了个白眼，不想搭理他。

'等等，那个男人最后说了什么?'突然之间，罗伊斯又想起了格策脸上那个徘徊不去的克制而又悲伤的表情。  
'嗯……祝愿我一切安好?'

'马里奥!'罗伊斯嘟嘴---他不开心的会这样干。即使这让他看起来像个小男孩。格策爱极了罗伊斯的这个表情。在高个子男人的头顶上，不知道为什么有些乱的金发软趴趴地搭在额头上，而格策打定主意不去提醒他。

'我告诉了他我是男人。'格策说，仿佛这样就解释了一切。

'你告诉他?……哦，'罗伊斯尝试着说，现在，他所见的画面都有了回答。

'他接受的不是很好。'没等罗伊斯发问，格策接着说。'他问我是不是女装癖或者变性……'

'求你了，千万别哭，我最受不了女人哭了。'罗伊斯对他挤挤眼睛。

沉重的氛围瞬间消失，格策一下笑了出来。'马尔科，你不该把自己的弱点说出来的。'

'我相信你不会这样对我的。'罗伊斯耸耸肩。

'话别说太早。'

想了一会儿，罗伊斯依然有些困惑，根据他的了解，格策不是一个容易陷入悲伤情绪的人，肯定不是为一个根本不认识的人，'你喜欢他吗?'刚一说出口，他就知道自己问了一个愚蠢的问题。

格策皱眉，'谁?'

'你知道的，刚刚那个男人。'罗伊斯吞咽了一下，觉得嘴里发干，拿起桌上的酒灌了一口。

'他不是一个坏人。'格策回答。

'什么意思?'罗伊斯有些困惑。

'他只是一个普通人罢了。就像我们一样。'格策接着说。他回想起当他说出那句话时，那个男人的眼中下意识流露出的不自然的困惑，一种无意识下主流对于旁枝的蔑视。

在这整个性转事件发生之前，格策从未真正思考过他想与谁共度一生。从小他被问过许多次这个问题，标准答案总会是一个漂亮乖巧的女孩。

从没有告诉他如果那个人也是个男人该怎么办。

'那个男人就是一个笨蛋。所有了解你的人都会爱上你。'罗伊斯举起杯子跟格策的撞了一下，说。

格策喝了一口，酒精的效力逐渐散发出来，他感到热，大脑里的栅栏也渐渐露出一条缝，'不是所有人---'

罗伊斯的心开始下坠，格策说的不可能是自己理解的那个意思……

'至少不是那个我爱的那个人。'格策说，他棕色的眼睛大睁着直直地看着罗伊斯，脸上表情无辜地出奇。浑然不觉自己在湖面上投入了多大的一个炸弹。

而罗伊斯沉默着，他想要问格策那个人是谁，想大声吼叫，想冲进哪里去弄出一支军队跟那个占据了格策的心，却又还不在乎的人决斗。

他不知道自己就是那个人。

……

在这样的一个夜晚后，谁都没有兴趣呆下去。两人跟其他人打了个招呼就准备回去了。

许尔勒倒是想过要搭个便车……被罗伊斯的脸色吓退了。

一路上没有人说话，沉默像是一条厚厚的毯子一样牢牢将两人包裹其中。

最后，轻手轻脚地收拾好准备进卧室的格策在客厅站定了，用脚趾勾着脚下的地毯，这还是上次他和罗伊斯一起去买的。'马尔科。'格策说，'只是……忘记今天的事吧。我很抱歉我提起了这个话题。我们还是好朋友，对吧?'

'当然了，Sunny。'罗伊斯说着，走到另一个人旁边给了他一个紧紧的拥抱，没有放开。

片刻之后，用手环着金发男人腰的格策直起身来开口，'马尔科，你真gay。'

罗伊斯翻了个白眼，'你也是。'

'我恨你。'

'我也爱你。'

这为他赢得了一个屁股上的拍击。

……

罗伊斯发现自己失眠了。

他看着天花板。一只羊，两只羊，三只羊……一千三百八十一的羊……还是睡不着。

他翻了个身，蹬着黑暗中家具模糊的轮廓，所有看过或者听过的恐怖故事在他脑海里回放……更睡不着了。

他依然纠结于格策所提及的那个人，那个人能是谁?他几乎认识格策身边的所有人。没有长时间的通话，也没有看手机后的患得患失……所以，不是长距离的人。

身边……最有可能的是热罗姆，但是男人已经结婚了。巴斯蒂安和波尔蒂……不提也罢。穆勒?厄齐尔?许尔勒?……

队友的名字一个个的冒出，罗伊斯觉得自己头越来越疼，他抽出脖子下的枕头，暴躁地压在了自己的头上。

他只是没法想象跟另外一个人分享格策，光是这个念头都快要杀了他。他的脑海里还残留着那些与格策那些心灵相通的大笑，跳起来时撞向彼此熟悉的力度，他的手揽着男人脖子将其压向自己时微笑的弧度，那双漂亮的深棕色眼睛充满信任只注视着他的样子……

他以为自己只是将格策当成他的朋友，最好的朋友。

现在他不确定了。他不记得自己对其他任何人有过如此排他的占有欲。他只想将格策藏在一个只有他知道的地方，让男人只能感受到他的拥抱，他的体温和呼吸，而那双漂亮的棕色眼睛只看着他一个人。

那么……是什么阻止了他?让他将格策变成自己的?

这时他又回想起托马斯提及的记者的那个问题。如果格策是女人的话你会娶他吗?---我倾向于不对此发表意见---这是他的回答。他也确实没有这个问题的答案。

现在格策真的变成了一个女人，这真的就是他内心想要的？

不，不是这样的。他所爱上的并不是这个变成女人的格策，而是那个毛发旺盛，用一张童颜骗全世界，私下超爱恶作剧，自信又闷骚，而球场上又跟他心灵相通的男人。

他为什么没有早点想通？罗伊斯难受的将自己卷成了一个球。在一切发生之前，在格策爱上那个讨厌的男人之前。罗伊斯还未认识他就已经决定要讨厌他。

如果那个男人接受了格策，因为他对格策的爱并不会因此而减少一分，罗伊斯将以一种不得不接受的方式来分享，这让他感到难受极了。

金发男人卷着毯子在侧卧的床上滚了几圈。

不。我拒绝这种未来。

想通之后，罗伊斯站起身来，气势汹汹地想要迈开长腿下床。被缠绕在小腿的毯子扯了一下，啪一声摔在了地上。

……

格策是被站在床边的一坨吓醒的。他抓着毯子，眯起眼睛，就着敞开一点的门缝里透出的光线看着眼前这坨不明生物。片刻之后才反应过来这是罗伊斯。

'发生什么了'格策问，睡意还残留在他的声音里。

'Sunny……'罗伊斯开口，又突然有点羞涩。

格策闭着眼睛等着下一句话，差点又睡了过去，被金发男人摇醒了。

'Sunny, Sunny，听我说。'罗伊斯抓着格策的手臂摇晃着。

'我听着呢。'格策的声音像是从毯子下传来。

'我能看见你的眼睛闭着。'罗伊斯指出。

'现在是凌晨……'格策偏头看了一眼床头柜上的闹钟，'凌晨一点，我们真的需要现在谈谈吗？能等到明天早上吗？'

'我等不了了。'罗伊斯说。

格策叹了口气，朝另一边缩了缩，拍了拍床，'你看起来真的像一个吓人的鬼魂。'

'我就缠着你一个，怕不怕?'罗伊斯说着，翻身上床，将如水藻一般摊在床上柔软的棕色秀发推到一旁，躺了下来。

'怕死了。'格策板着脸说，却半途破功笑了起来，毯子扯得一动一动的。

罗伊斯侧过身，透过那一丝微亮，他遇上了那双闪闪发光的眸子。他吞咽了一下，心像是快要忍受不了奔涌的情绪，在胸腔里砰砰地跳的厉害。

'马里奥-格策，我爱你。'罗伊斯只觉得自己的声音颤抖地厉害。

'不，你并不爱我。'格策说着，快速眨着眼睛。

'为什么?'罗伊斯迷惑极了，在他所做的一千种设想里，他唯独没有想到男人的回答会是这个。而且，你怎么证明别人不爱你?

'是你许下了那个愿望，不是吗?'格策问。

罗伊斯抿唇，ok,他能解释这个，'第一，准确来说，那并不是一个愿望，只是一个一闪而过的念头……'

'这个念头是你想要一个女人版本的我…'

'不，不是这样的。'罗伊斯有些焦急起来，他用头顶着另外一个人的，'我从来不认为你是……'

'我是个男人，马尔科，我不是女孩。否认这一点对我们两都没有好处。'格策打断了他。

'我知道好吗!就是……听我说，Sunny，'罗伊斯用右手笼着格策的后脖颈，'我爱你，只因为你是马里奥-格策，不是为了其他任何东西。'他说着，低头去吻另一人圆滚滚的鼻尖，见没有拒绝，他的唇很快附上了格策的。

两个人都为这个亲密的触感呻吟了一声。格策伸手抱住了金发男人的头，分开唇，任由着罗伊斯的舌头在他的嘴里争城夺地，却调皮地在罗伊斯想要退出时死死缠者对方，邀请着，挑逗着……

当终于分开的时候，两人的唇都红肿发亮。

'Sunny，我从来没觉得自己硬的那么快过。'像是想要印证自己的话，罗伊斯缩短着两个人之间的距离，将自己的身体跟格策的从头到尾地贴在一起，已经充血挺起的性器不容忽视地顶在小圆脸的双腿间。

'我应该为此感到荣幸吗?'格策仰着脸接受着罗伊斯一下一下地啄在他唇角，鼻尖和脸颊上的酒窝上的吻。

'当然了。'罗伊斯歪笑着，直起身脱下了自己的上衣，然后是裤子，一口气全都丢到了地上。'欣赏你看到的景象么？'他问。

'都看过几百次了……'格策有些带笑的声音被愤愤的金发男人闷在嘴里，罗伊斯发狠地叼了格策丰厚的下半唇啃咬，然后又像是安抚一般慢慢地舔舐着。

罗伊斯慢慢地脱掉了格策的上衣，然后对着大胸开始感叹，被格策一巴掌呼在了脑袋上。

罗伊斯没有去理会裤子，伸出左手握住了右边挺翘圆满的乳房，捏了好几下后用粗糙的拇指尖划过乳晕，用指腹去摩擦已经挺立起来的乳尖，左边的乳头则是被含进了嘴里，吮吸着。

这种奇特的感觉使得格策忍不住翘起双腿，细腻的大腿根部的肌肤刚好擦过罗伊斯的阴茎顶端，让金发男人一下子停下了动作。

罗伊斯将头贴上格策的肩窝，喘着气。而突然被放开后暴露在夜晚冰凉的空气中，被润湿的乳尖上唾液蒸发的感觉让格策打了个颤。

罗伊斯将格策翻了过来，吻过他结实紧密的背部肌肤，在肩膀上咬了几口。

'马尔科!'格策动了动肩膀，想要把他甩下去。

'放心……穿上衣服看不见的……'罗伊斯嘟囔着说，用手沾了自己前段的前液，以此作为润滑撸了几下自己肿胀的阴茎。

感觉更加自控后，罗伊斯将格策的双腿并在一起---现在格策知道他想要做什么了，他倒是想要挣扎来着……

'并紧了，Sunny，我不想弄伤你。'罗伊斯说着，将自己的阴茎插进了格策并拢的大腿根，试着抽插，但是还是太干了。

罗伊斯皱着眉头，直起身来吻住了格策，以此来转移注意力，将一只手从前面插进了小圆脸紧闭的双腿间。

满意的感觉到有些潮还有些湿的触感。

'你都湿了。'罗伊斯在格策耳边说着，开始啃舐着耳边的一小块地方，'我弄得你很舒服吗?'

格策整张脸都泛着情欲的红色，并不搭腔。

罗伊斯用修长灵活的手指一点点地摸过去，手指围着阴蒂打转，在格策追逐着快感不安地挪动的时候停下了动作。'我想要看你自己来。'

格策狠狠地蹬了他一眼，'等我变回来我要艹你。'他说。

'好好好。'罗伊斯满口答应着，根本不在乎自己说了什么，虽然他之后确实为这句话付出了代价，在床上一整天没能起来。

格策开始用自己的手指抚摸自己，闭上了眼睛，渐渐放松了下来。

罗伊斯目不转睛地看着，绿色的双眸都因为升起的欲望变成了深色，慢慢地撸动着自己的性器，只在于保持兴奋感，在感觉差不多后他接手了格策的工作。

他握着自己的勃起的阴茎慢慢地艹了进去。内壁紧紧地挤压着他，这说不上舒服。而格策已经苍白了一张脸，罗伊斯安慰地亲吻着他的腹部，保持着只进入头部的姿势半天没有动弹。

他摸了一把下面，没有流血。

慢慢的，他感到环绕着自己的压力开始减轻，一寸寸地推了进去……像是过了一个世纪那么久，他才感到自己被全部吞了下去。

'Sunny, Sunny，你真棒。'罗伊斯心疼地吻格策发白的脸，又去逗弄小圆脸敏感的乳尖和耳根，一只手支撑着体重，而另一只手挤进两人交合的地方，摩擦着裸露在外的阴蒂。

随着快感的升起，疼痛渐渐被压了下去。而罗伊斯也开始抽插了。先是几个慢慢的抽到头部又插回的深入，像是要试探内壁的伸展情况，然后才是真正的抽动。

正抱着罗伊斯的头跟他接吻的格策一下子抓紧了手下的头发，然后又放开了，只是抚摸着，像是怕抓疼了对方。

罗伊斯拉着他的手放到自己肩膀上，'随便抓。'他说。

两人渐渐找到了一个共同的频率。快感如海浪一般一层又一层地掀起。伴随着最后几下不规则的抽插，罗伊斯闷哼了一声，射在了格策里面，在射精中阴茎还没软下来的时候又抽插了几下。

然后像是脱了力，倒在了格策身上。

格策肺部空气都快被没了，嫌弃地一把将全身汗湿的男人掀开。

罗伊斯已经变软的性器在离开格策身体时发出黏腻的一声，已经湿软的洞口吐出一小股白色的精液。

'Sunny，'罗伊斯用头蹭着格策的手，'我一定是全世界最幸福的男人了。'

格策半心半意地抚摸着男人汗湿的头发，然后伸脚踹了罗伊斯一脚，'起来。'他说着，为自己沙哑的声音清了清喉咙。'快去给我放水。'

他们借着清理的名义又来了一发。

……

第二天醒来的格策满意地欣赏着自己结实有力的双手，他偷偷掀了一下毯子，挺起的小兄弟也在跟他招手。

人生真的不能再美妙了。

直到他看见了那个曼妙的趴在他身边的金发美人(从背影来看)的身影。

'马尔科---'

格策觉得自己的破音完全是可以原谅的。  
THE END  
感谢你们的阅读，期待与您交流  
我真的办到了……我……我想静静


End file.
